


The Case of the Missing Presents

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The packages are gone.  Someone removed them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> written as a Christmas present for "scandalbaby" in 2015

“I know this isn’t normally the kind of thing you’d even look at,” Lestrade had said. “But we’re swamped, and there’s no one else.”

Which was just enough for Sherlock’s ego to be able to take the case— missing Christmas gifts for the underprivileged kids, collected by the officers of Scotland Yard and apparently stolen from their locked storage room.

“The computer said nobody used their keycard to open the door,” said John, reading Lestrade’s notes. “And the CCTV camera doesn’t cover the entire hallway, but there’s no sign of anyone going in or out.”

Sherlock paused. “The packages are gone. Someone removed them. Even if they entered undetected, they could not have transported them through this corridor without being seen. Unless… I will need to examine the room.”

“Yes, Lestrade’s left it open for— It’s this way, Sherlock!” John hurried to keep up as Sherlock swept outside, pacing the side of the building. “What is it?”

“Here.” Sherlock knelt at the curb, glanced toward the building briefly, then straightened. “Call Lestrade. I’ve solved it.”

“What, already?” The detective stood in the doorway. “Desk sergeant said you’d left.”

“Merely to confirm my deductions,” said Sherlock, straightening. “The men in charge of the gifts, they’re off shift today?”

“Yes, what—?”

“There was a group of primary school children in the building yesterday, at the time when they had arranged to remove the gifts. Instead of revealing themselves, they passed the packages through that window to a police van parked in the street here. They are, most likely, at their intended destination as we speak.”

“The hospital,” said Lestrade. “They must have their mobiles off. If they packed the van last night instead of this morning… Thank you.”

Sherlock snorted, but John smiled. “He means you’re welcome, Greg. And Happy Christmas.”

THE END


End file.
